


Out of Sight, In My Mind

by livesimply



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livesimply/pseuds/livesimply
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam discover a new case. Cause of death? Chain Mails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Sight, In My Mind

Dean sat in the motel room reading some sort of crap about dying if you do not send it on. 

It wasn’t the best motel they’ve been to, but it wasn’t the worst. He could hear the cheap air conditioning whirring away next to the window. 

He read the clock ‘5:30’.

He grunted, “Dammit Sammy how long does it take to buy food.”

Sam walked in and threw the keys on the desk. Dean could smell the grease in the paper bag he held. 

Dean grabbed the bag and opened the bag; he took a glance in and glared at Sam. 

“Where the hell is the pie?”

Sam rolled his eyes, “They were making more when I ordered and I assumed you would rather have your food than pie.”

Dean glared, “That’s stupid.”

“I got you two burgers.”

Dean huffed and opened his burger. 

They heard a familiar rustling sound, before an angel appeared before them.

“Hello Dean. Hello Sam.” Castiel greeted curtly.

Dean smiled with his mouth full of food, “Hi Cas.”

Sam made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat before regarding Castiel. 

“So Cas, any news on the case?” Sam asked.

Cas turned his attention to him, “It is my belief that some sort of curse is causing all of the deaths. It has been passed down from one being to another.”

“Great so now we have to find some sort of touchy feely crap between all of these kids.” Dean muttered.

 

Hours later, after finishing all the food, the three men sat around a table trying to figure out what was causing the curse. 

Cas spoke up, “I believe it would be wise if the two of you would get some rest. I will continue the research on my own.”

Dean stared at him, “No, we-“

A yawn interrupted him mid speech. 

Dean nodded, “Alright, we’ll see you in the morning Cas, right Sammy?”

He turned to look at him, only to find that Sam had already fallen asleep.

He turned back, “Night Cas.”

 

Dean woke up to his brother and his angel talking. 

“Hold up, let me get this straight Cas. You think that chain mails are causing everyone to die.”

There was a pause, maybe it was a nod.

“Yes, Sam. Gabriel, said that it has been passed on virtually. I also recall the teenagers referring to the things as “frightening” and “scarily believable”.”

Sam snorted and was about to make a comment until they heard rustling coming from Dean’s bed. 

Dean sat up and padded over to where the two were sitting. 

“What no coffee?” Dean muttered.

Sam pushed one towards him and turned to Cas again, “So how do we kill it?”

Cas shrugged, “I believe that the being in these chain mails are akin to shape shifters. Perhaps a silver bullet?”

Sam nodded, “I guess so…”

Dean smirked, “And if all fails you’ll just smite their ass right Cas? “

Castiel nodded, “Yes Dean, if all fails I will ‘smite their ass’ as you say.”

Sam rolled his eyes, “So how are we supposed to know which one of these stupid things is actually real.”

Dean spoke, “Well, what’s similar from all of them?”

Sam looked at his laptop, “All of them had their hand severed, their throats slit, and their foots mangled.”

Dean just nodded, “Well I guess we have to get to work.”

 

Fifteen minutes later they were on the road to some teenagers house. 

Dean muttered, “You know these things have always been stupid. Why the hell didn’t the girl just send it?”

Sam snorted, “I bet you would have sent it if you hadn’t known.”

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

“How did you find out where she lived anyways?”

Sam smirked, “I found the IP address and then had Cas go to stalk the girl.”

Dean made a sound of approval.

They stood guard in front of the girls’ house until they heard a shriek from inside. The pair climbed the back and slipped into the room.

When they entered, the girl was huddled in the corner and some sort of figure was hovering over her. 

The thing whipped its head towards Sam and Dean. It’s face was half ripped off, the hand was severed, the throat was slit, and its foot was mangled.

Dean whistled lowly, “Man, you are ugly.”

Sam elbowed him and nodded toward the girl.

The thing spoke in a hiss, “She’s mine.”

Sam shook his head, “No, she’s not.”

With that, he cocked his gun and shot at the thing. It sizzled and then ultimately collapsed.

Dean was attempting to comfort the girl when suddenly Cas appeared in the room.

His eyes were wild, “Be careful! When you kill it you transfer-”

It was too late the girl had wrapped her hands around Dean’s throat. His neck snapped and his eyes bulged out of his head.

“Sam. Cas.” He whispered before everything went black.

 

Castiel strode down the hall and knocked on the door. 

“Dean?” He opened the door slowly to see Dean Winchester lying down rigidly on the bed. 

“Dean? How are you?” Cas whispered as he took seat beside the bed.

No response.

Cas sighed and tried again, “Dean it’s me Castiel.”

Dean still did not respond. 

Cas looked down dejectedly and fumbled with his IV. It kept Dean sedated. 

There was a small whisper, “Cas.”

Castiel sat back down, “Yes I am Castiel.”

Dean nodded slightly and stared at the wall again. 

“Angel.”

He had to shake his head. He couldn’t play this game right now.

“Dean would you like to talk to me today?” 

Dean shook his head very slightly.

Castiel smiled slightly, thankful for the recognition. 

“Alright, if you change your mind just hit the red button.”

Turning around Castiel walked back out.

Before he left he heard one small broken word, 

“Sammy.”

He entered the staff room where Gabriel, Anna, and Balthazar were gossiping about their patients.

“Chuck, man I wonder how long it’ll be till he’ll have to be sedated.” Gabriel said.

Castiel slid in beside Balthazar. 

The three turned to look at him.

“So how is your patient?”

Castiel sighed, “He seems to have written me into his little fantasy.”

They all cocked their eyebrows.

Gabriel stared, “How?”

“I’m an angel that raises him from perdition.”

They made comforting noises and Balthazar clapped him on the back.

“I do not understand and yet I still pity him. It has been 18 years and he still cannot accept it. I have been treating him for 8 of those years and he has shown little  
improvement in the last 5.”

“I do not think Dean Winchester can accept that…”

Castiel sighed he was so used to avoiding saying it as to not trigger Dean and cause another panic attack.

Anna spoke up this time, “You know you can say it here.”

“Sam Winchester is dead.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is so angsty. Oh, and it was based off of this:  
> http:/prayingtotheangeltumblr.com/post/34542309947/i-probably-understood-that-reference


End file.
